The Search for Chaos
by Slave2Writing
Summary: After they were all hit by the comet, it got hidden away. But though the rest of Team Go may have forgotten it, Shego is not quite as ready to let the matter drop. Her search for the comet and its true purpose- full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

FULL SUMMARY: **After they were all hit by the comet, it got hidden away. But though the rest of Team Go may have forgotten it, Shego is not quite as ready to let the matter drop. Her search for the comet and its true purpose leads her to push her love away, come into conflict with Global Justice, and cause a teen hero to question if there are shades of gray.**

"Can't you just see I'm trying to keep you safe?"

"I can take care of myself."

"Not from these people."

"I don't need you to worry about me."

"Well I do."

She started crying. "I thought you loved me."

"Oh baby…" she reached over and pulled Bonnie's head toward hers. "I do. I really do." She whispered quietly, their mouths barely grazing each other.

"Then why-"

"It'll be safer here. You'll see."

"You promised we could stay together, Shego. You promised!"

"And I meant every damn word, alright! But… things change. You know I'm only doing this for you."

Bonnie snatched her face out of her grip and glared. "You're kicking me out and sending me to this fucking hell hole."

"God damn it Bonnie! You know this is all I can-"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO MESS THIS ALL UP?" Bonnie got out and shut the door hard behind her. She started sobbing as she backed away. "We- we could have been happy together." She swallowed hard trying to prevent the oncoming sobs. "But you just had to continue on!" she fled into the house. Shego watched her go, and then quietly drove off.

********************************************

"Wade, this isn't really the best time right now! Cheerleading starts in a minute so unless this is a serious save the world thing I gotta-"

"It's a message from Global Justice."

Kim sighed. "Alright Wade, put them on."

He nodded and pressed a button. Dr. Director's head soon filled out the whole screen. "Kimberly." She greeted in a clipped tone.

Kim nodded respectively. "Hello Director. What can I do for you?"

"Kimberly, I hope you have known that I've accumulated a great deal of respect for you in regards to your work."

"Thank you Director."

"I've always hoped to make you one of my agents. In fact, many of my agents are not as good as you are in the business. For example, not one of them has managed to bring me Shego."

Dr. Director paused. "It's has been…" here she hesitated. "A sort of shame in allowing her to escape so often."

"Well, she is one of the most dangerous women in the world." Kim said trying to be helpful. "It isn't that surprising that she has managed to." Despite her kind words, Kim did feel that Global Justice should feel a bit ashamed that they had to make her capture the thief over and over again with nothing much to show for it but records of her admittance to the prison and escapades.

"Yes… dangerous." Dr. Director closed her eyes deeply. "Yes, well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Kimberly…" and here she opened her eyes and Kim was startled by the intensity of her gaze. "We want you to kill Shego."


	2. Chapter 2

"Kill Shego?" Kim blinked. "You want me to kill Shego?"

"Yes." was the answer.

"No." was hers.

Dr. Director merely peered at her through her one good eye.

"No." repeated Kim as she took a step back from her locker. "No" she repeated again growing more horrified. "No, God no! Why would you even think to ask me that? How could you think I'd…? How could you condone that?"

"Kimberly please." Dr. Director said calmly. "Perhaps I should explain our reasons." Immediately her face was replaced by another image.

"Security footage from outside a factory in downtown Brooklyn. Two weeks ago." Her voice said off-screen.

Kim paid attention to the footage. She saw big men carrying crates outside of a side building in a factory to the docks. She watched as they started loading them onto trucks. Suddenly Kim spied something queer. A woman's visage was crouched on top of a building on the side of the docks. In the footage a man noticed her too. Kim watched as all the men on the docks dropped their crates and reached into their coat pockets… but some of them didn't even get that far. The woman ran off the ledge of the building and seemed to fly down toward the men. Her hands seem to glow and then…

"Whoa." Kim breathed shielding her eyes. Total and complete light.

"You may open your eyes now, Kimberly."

Dr. Director's face was on the screen again. "The light you just saw seemed to be some sort of energy pulse that completely wiped out our cameras. When our New York branch arrived on the scene this was what was waiting for them." Again her image was replaced.

Kim fought the urge to throw up. "No." she gasped. What was left at the dock was nothing more than mutilated bodies, undoubtedly the men at the docks. All their skin seemed to have melted like wax. Everyone's limbs seemed twisted at odd angles. Limbs over their necks and spines twisted.

Dr. Director once more came onto the screen. "You've seen the footage. You saw who done it. And this wasn't her last attack. Two days ago we were unable to continue tracking her, but we expect to find her again. She has to resurface at some point."

"I can't believe it." Kim muttered. "She would never do that. She was never so-"

"Evil?" Dr. Director let out a humorless laugh. "I guess she got decidedly bored playing sidekick and decided to show her true colors. She's split from Drakken, you know."

Kim looked up in shock. "Why did no one inform me? I'm probably the world's leading expert on those two, you basically said it yourself!"

"We were hoping we would be able to handle doing away with Shego and all such matters pertaining to her without your help Kimberly."

"And you haven't, have you?"

"No," Dr. Director sighed. "No, we haven't. Which brings us back to you doesn't it? Kimberly… Shego is the most dangerous woman in the world. Until now she's been content to stay a thief. We've never had to go after her full force. But now-"

"It doesn't make sense."

"Pardon?"

"Why would she do this? What was she after at the docks? Why would she… why would she kill those men?" Kim furrowed her brow. "It just doesn't make sense. That's not the Shego I know."

Dr. Director nodded slowly. "It is perplexing to say the least. But Kimberly," and here the director's voice hardened. "It needn't matter. I don't have the luxury of investigating this. We don't have the time. Shego _is_ on a killing rampage. And we _are_ out to stop her. The only question you should be asking yourself is, will you stand aside and allow her to continue, or join us to stop her."

The director nodded to someone off screen. "We'll wait until tomorrow for your decision, Kimberly. Dr. Director out."

Kim watched as her face blacked out to be replaced by a sickly looking Wade.

"I assume you saw all of it." She said to him quietly.

He nodded. "Regrettably." He paused. "What are you going to do?"

She sighed. "I'm going to get Ron. Can you see what you can dig up on the docks, and any other places Shego was seen?"

He nodded. "I'll let you know when I'm done."

"Bye Wade." She shut the locker door and after taking a deep breath to compose herself, headed toward Japan.

**************************

"Where is Kim?" Tara asked

"And Bonnie!" Marcella complained. "They never miss a practice!"

"Well, I guess we should just start out on our own." Liz suggested.

"Fine." Cleo huffed. "But this is so not a cool thing for co-captains to ditch us."

They all agreed.

***********************************

Bonnie sat up, done with sniffling into her pillow. _God, I'm so pathetic_. She thought to herself. _And all because of that stupid, messed up bitch_. She wiped her eyes angrily. Like she was going to waste her tears on her. She wouldn't give that bitch the satisfaction. It was bad enough that she was forced to come back _here_ of all places. Just when she thought she was free, just when she thought she had found a home…

She felt drained. She got up and went downstairs to the kitchen for some water. As she entered the kitchen she stopped suddenly at the sight of her mother. She stayed frozen in place until she noticed the quick even breathes that her mother took. Asleep on the table. _Some things never change._

She prepared herself a glass of water and left.


	3. Chapter 3

She stood nude in the meadow, shivering slightly as the breeze brushed her skin. She could almost feel it. Could hear it calling out to her. Beckoning her softly. The wind picked up. Cold.

_Here_

There it was. She could smell it. Salty, sweet, sour, hard, soft… she could taste it!

_Here_

She spun around slowly. Had it changed direction? The voice no longer came from afar. She started to sweat. Hot.

_Here_

She cried out in pain. It was burning her.

"Where are you?" she shouted.

_Here_

Her breasts ached as she ran. Her feet burned. Her hair unwound out of its bun. Blisters crept along her legs. She didn't stop running.

_HERE_

She shouted in agony and came to a sudden stop, clutching her stomach in anguish. Green fire burned all around her. It tore into her. And all the while she screamed, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

_Here._

_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

"Gonna tell me why you weren't at cheerleading yesterday?" Tara asked.

Bonnie shrugged. "I just didn't feel like it is all."

Tara glared. "You're the co-captain Bonnie. We elected you _and_ Kim to care."

"Hey, Possible wasn't there either! Go harp on her."

"I did already. She had a mission. Said she was sorry. What's your excuse?"

"Not really any of your damn business, Tara." Bonnie huffed.

She slammed her locker closed and slung her backpack over her shoulder, walking away. Tara hurried to catch up with her.

"Hey, it _is _my business. It's the whole team's business! You're the co-captain. You have a responsibility to the team."

"There are more important things than cheerleading."

"Yeah? What?" Tara demanded. "What did you do yesterday that was so much more important than cheerleading?"

"None of your damn business." Bonnie said again.

Tara stopped walking. "I have to get to my next class."

Bonnie nodded her head and continued on. "I have to cut."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The Kimmunicator beeped.

"Possible." Mr. Barkin growled.

"Sorry Mr. Barkin." Kim said sheepishly. "This is important. I'll take it outside."

She quickly walked outside the classroom into the hallway. "Hey, Wade. What did you get?"

"Okay, Kim." He replied. "Like Dr. Director said, the light that came onto the screen from Shego's hands-"

"So, it's definitely her then Wade?" she interrupted.

He hesitated. "I guess we haven't really confirmed that… but, come on Kim. You saw the footage. That would have to be a really good poser for it not to have been Shego."

"Well, It's not like we haven't run into masters of disguise in the past."

Wade shook his head. "Camille Leon's whereabouts are confirmed to have been in jail the same day the footage takes place. Come on Kim, is it really that much of a stretch to think Shego did it?"

"Yes." Kim bluntly replied.

He looked sincerely baffled. "Why?"

"You haven't talked to her the way I've talked to her. She's decent, Wade. She's so much more than just a thief."

"Yeah, a killer."

"I don't believe it."

"Well you HAVE TO BELIEVE IT!" he roared.

Kim shut her jaw in shock. Wade seemed to struggle with his next words. "You- you can't go around cavorting with villains. Defending them all the time!"

"I do not-"

"You don't take the job seriously!"

"How dare you-"

'Because all you deal with are thievery and random doomed to fail world conquests. But as soon as pure evil comes in clear sight of you, you attempt to see shades of gray and disregard the danger of it entirely."

"Shego is not evil!" she shouted.

"You don't know what's evil because you've never seen the real world!" he shouted back.

"I haven't seen? You've never even left your room!" As soon as she said it she wanted to swallow them back up. But he started it.

They both breathed heavily.

"Are you going to help me?" Kim finally asked.

Wade frowned and pushed a button on his keyboard. Immediately her locker started printing documents.

"Are you going to help Global Justice?" he countered.

She thumbed through the research he's done. "I can't. I have to know all the facts. Global Justice isn't telling me everything." She looked back at him. "Are you with me?"

Wade looked back. Then the screen went blank.


End file.
